


Piggyback Ride

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Orders were orders after all.





	Piggyback Ride

Matthew snuck his way to the edge of the camp. There, he found Jaffar, standing with his back turned. Matthew took his chance, and pounced.

Matthew frowned. Even though he accomplished his goal, he had expected some resistance. It didn't matter, he guessed. He was on Jaffar's back now, holding onto him tighter than a bear trap.

Silence passed between them, before Matthew put his head on Jaffar's shoulder and said,

"Well, are you gonna move?"

Jaffar stared up at Matthew, confused as to what was being asked of him.

"Walk, I mean. Like, with me on your back."

Jaffar was still for a moment before deciding to head back to camp. His footsteps were hesitant, still unsure if he was doing this right.

"Faster," Matthew said.

Jaffar picked up his pace until he was sprinting. He could hear Matthew laughing now, and resolved to go even faster. For some reason, he wanted to hear more of that sound.

* * *

Jaffar was unsure of the definition of insanity, but as he heard Matthew laughing madly on his back, and shouting "Giddy up," he had to wonder.

Jaffar raced through the camp. He could see some of the army had stopped what they were doing, unsure of what they were seeing. Even Legault looked fearful of the duo.

Jaffar saw Nino in their path, and came to a full stop. Nino looked at Matthew, who was now on the floor. He seemed to be laughing and panting at the same time.

"That, was awesome," Matthew said. He leaned down in front of Nino.

"Do you want a piggyback ride?"

Nino almost cried tears of joy before looking at Jaffar for permission. Jaffar hummed, and Nino jumped onto Matthew's back.

"Hold on tight," Matthew said, and started running. Jaffar was not far behind them, ready to catch them should they fall.

* * *

After that incident, Matthew and Nino started to hang out more. Nino brought Jaffar along, who was less weary of Matthew.

"And this is four," said Matthew. Nino squealed in excitement.

"I'm going to go show Rebecca." And ran away, leaving Jaffar and Matthew alone.

"So, your hair's red," Matthew mumbled. He reached out and ruffled it.

Jaffar looked at Matthew, trying to decipher the meaning of his words.

"We are listing attributes, yes?" Jaffar said. Matthew paused, and smiled at him.

"I guess you could say that."

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Jaffar was confused as to why Matthew's face turned red. He must have somehow embarrassed him. Perhaps Matthew didn't like his own laugh.

His thinking was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Jaffar hummed in acknowledgment as Nino walked towards them. Matthew was still flustered, but managed to murmur a greeting anyway.

* * *

Matthew paced back and forth. He was fine. He not getting flustered over a totally platonic complement.

Who was he kidding? He had it bad.

Why did he like Jaffar again? He had a pretty good reason not to. But who could blame him for that? No use dwelling in the past, even though the past was only a few weeks ago. He blamed ghosts for his sudden change of heart.

Back to Jaffar. He was more naive than a newborn baby, and had no idea how to behave socially. Apparently, he thought assassination was a good conversation topic. Despite that, he was somehow gifted in metaphors.

Matthew felt himself smile. Jaffar was like a flower. Give him care, and the world becomes a little prettier. See? He could make metaphors too.

Matthew saw a shadow, and to his surprise, it belonged to a concerned Jaffar.

"Are you okay?" Jaffar said.

He could try to run away, but then Jaffar would probably run after him.

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm in love with you or anything." Matthew cringed. He didn't say that aloud, did he?

"Okay," Jaffar said, oblivious to the fact that Matthew had told the most unbelievable lie in the world.

Matthew didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

* * *

Another day, another piggyback ride.

The army had somehow gotten used to the duo. Some had even tried emulating them, for training purposes of course.

None could come close to Jaffar's speed. Most were afraid to try. At this point, he was faster than an actual horse.

Jaffar, disregarding all known laws of the universe, picked up speed. This was nothing compared to what he had to do in The Black Fang.

"Stop," Matthew said, breathless from laughter.

Jaffar, in his efforts to stop instantly, accidentally flung Matthew over his head.

Matthew landed on soft grass. If asked, Jaffar would say he did that intentionally.

Matthew didn't seem to care about what had happened, and instead started giggling again.

Still loopy from adrenaline, Matthew decided to bust out a genius pickup line.

"You're pretty."

Jaffar tilted his head. He wondered what the word meant to Matthew. Did he mean to say that Jaffar was colorful, like a flower? Or like Matthew's laugh, which was one of a kind, made people happy, and felt more special than the birth of a star.

He voiced his thoughts to Matthew, and watched him turn red.

Jaffar leaned over, and put his lips to Matthew's forehead. His temperature was normal. Jaffar found that he liked having his lips on Matthew, so he kept them there.

Lucky for him, Matthew liked having Jaffar's lips on him, so he stayed still for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

Matthew shot up to find a confused Nino. Jaffar, however, sensed her approaching earlier, so he was unperturbed.

While Matthew was searching for an explanation, Jaffar scooted forward, and kissed Nino's forehead. He was perplexed to find that it felt different than kissing Matthew's.

Nino giggled, and kissed Jaffar back. After showing them her berry necklace, she scurried away.

At that point, Matthew had finally composed himself. Clearing his throat, he turned to Jaffar.

Jaffar looked at Matthew. He leaned forward, and kissed him.

Whelp. There goes Matthew's composure.

After a few seconds of that, Jaffar pulled away, curious as to why his heart was beating so fast. What was this feeling?

He would figure it out later.


End file.
